Hidden feelings
by suzanazoric95
Summary: After rescue party, crew went in pub. It is going to be very unpleasant situatiom for two of them after their earlier contouring. But there is not just anger, there is something more.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't owe anything, just mestakes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here it is one more story. Again Buffer/Bomber. There is not going to be some high drama or too much chapters. This is just romantic story. Read and review. And first enjoy.

Chapter 1

Something what he most hated after sealing were pubs. He just wanted to go home, to take some rest and move with his shore life, even if he didn't have anybody since his mother died. But everyone would bother him because of his rejection so he found better to go, than to listen Swain and others. And today he wasn't in the mood, after countoring with Bomber on the ship. She was the most tempered person he ever met. He was her divisional officer and he was proud, usually, to have her on the ship, but there were some days when he wanted her out of the ship and today was one of them.  
"You ok Buff?" asked confirmed voice from his right.  
"Yes Spider. I am." he answered.  
"Hi guys. Sorry for lating." said Nikki when she came with Kate and Bomber.  
"Great" murmured Bomber when she saw Buffer.  
"You are not lating at all. Just half and hour." said Charge sarcasticly.  
"Haha. Very funny." said Kate.  
"Are you gonna stand all night?" motioned Swain because all three of them were standing.  
"No." said Kate and sit between CO and Swain. Nikki sit by Charge's side. Only place free was next to Buffer and Bomber sit by his side, not very tempted to do that and he didn't look happy, either.  
Night was passing and Buffer and Bomber didn't spoke even one word. Bomber was angry on him because his yelling on her back on Hammersley and this time she decided she won't be the one what is gonna said 'sorry'. Nikki noticed that between these two was something.  
"Next round is on me. Bomber can you help me?" asked Nikki.  
"Sure" said Bomber grabing oportunity to escape from Buffer's side.  
"You are not talking with Buff?" asked Nikki when they waited drinks on the bar.  
"It is so obviosly?" asked Bomber.  
"Not to others. They are to busy with drinking themselfs. But I noticed. What happened?"  
"We had confronting today about incident on boarding and he yelled on me. I get pissed, said some things and probably, wrightnow he is thinking how to kick me out of Hammersley."  
"I heard that you were very brave at that boarding."  
"And I was called stupid after that. And not just that. Nikki, I just want to show him that I am not a kid, someone like Spider, on who he needs to keep eye on."  
"It is not your first fight. You two are gonna fix things up. I know." said Nikki and they gathered a drink and went for their table.  
"We done a great job today." said 2Dads. "Ok I mean, Swain and Bomber done great job today." he added when Swain look at him.  
"Especially Bomber. It was very brave to dive downthere and help that kids to get out." added Kate. "I know that she desobeyed orders, but on the end all went well."  
"Even if that almost costed someone's life. And it was very stupid." said Buffer.  
"Stupid would be that we didn't save these kids." added Bomber.  
"Well..." started Buffer.  
"We won't about it. We are on the shore leave." intercepted CO knowing that they could be witnesses on Bomber murdiring Buffer.  
"I never thought that you would said that sir" said 2Dads allready drunk.  
"2Dads I think you should slow down with guava mojo." said Swain.  
"Come on. It is shore leave. Relax Swaino." said 2Dads.  
"You don't need to be drunk to you can get relax Leo." added Charge.  
"Ok ok. I am going to play a poker." said 2Dads and went for another table.  
"I am going home. I want to see Sally and Chloe." added Swain and went out.  
"I am going too." added RO. "Last time when I get drunk...well let said that didn't go very well." said RO motioning on falling into the fontane. He stand up and went out of the pub.  
"Me and Kate are going to dance. Come on boys, be gentlemens and lets dance." said Nav and she and Kate dragged Mike and Charge on dance flore. Bomber and Buffer were left alone in silent, ok how much it can be silent in the pub.  
"Why?" asked Bomber not looking into him.  
"Why what?" asked Buffer.  
"Why you humiliated me today?"  
"I didn't humiliated you Bomber. You desobeyed my order and went back into the wreck."  
"That again wasn't reason for yelling on me and said to me that words. You called me stupid for saving these lives." said Bomber and looked at him first time since start of their conversation.  
"And almost get yourself killed." he added.  
"It is none of your buisnis Buff." said Bomber.  
"It is." he said and almost precalculeted his words. "I am your divisional officer and buffer of the ship. My duty is to keep safe my sailors."  
"I don't need a guardian angel." saod Bomber sarcasticly.  
"You sure?" he asked and looked in her.  
"I am sure. Look Buff, stop looking on me like someone as Spider. Just one for change stop acting like that."  
"I am not looking on you like on Spider."  
"Of course you do."  
"I am not."  
"It hurts Buffer. Your behavior, your underestimating. Today I felt like I kill someone not save someone."  
"I told you it is my job."  
"My job is to save lifes, as a medic and today as a diver."  
"You almost died today Bomber." said Buffer.  
"Like someone would cared." she said.  
"I would." he said and almost regret that. He tried so hard to relationship with her keep on profesional level and now he failed.  
"I doubt that. You would free of me." said Bomber and run out of the pub. In that moment Spider returned for the table and stop Buffer to run for Bomber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was passing by and Buffer was regreting for everything of that day. He needed to admit to himself that when line broke that day, his life stoped. In his head he was chanting 'not again, not again'. He remembered wreck of couple weeks ago, when they almost lost Bomber. He tried to put his feelings behind last couple months, but he failed in that every day when he was seeing her. With his behavior he think that that would pushed her away from him. And he couldn't understand when these kind of feeling first time appierse. Was it when she fell in radioactive crater and he thought that he lost her forever? Who he tried to lie? He liked her since first moment they met.  
"Where is Bomber?" Nikki intercepted him in his thoughts.  
"She went home." he answered.  
"Home? Why?" asked Kate.  
"Don't know."  
"She didn't tell you why she went home so early? I understand Swain, he is having a family, but I can't understand her." said Kate again confused.  
"She didn't tell me anything." said Buffer and went out.  
"What did I said?" asked Kate still confused.  
"Nothing. He is just in bad mood today. It is Buffer being Buffer." said Nikki.  
"Yeah, you are wright."  
Buffer knew he needed to talk with Bomber. He couldn't shut up anymore. It was hard and was making his life to the Hell. He tried to be there on every boarding looking on Bomber the most. Much more than on the other of the boarding team. She turned in his sence of life, in something most important in his life. He really needed to talk with her, to straight things up with her, to try to return previos friendship relationship between them. He went to her home, knowing that that wasn't the smartest idea. He knocked at door.  
Bomber was in her house, she was thinking too. Why he always need to make something or to say something that she felt so insecure after that? She just wanted to show him that she could work her job much better than others. Maybe that was the biggest problem. He always look on her as a part of his job, part of the crew on who he need to keep eye on, and he never looked on her as on a woman. Her thoughts were interupted by knock on her front door.  
"I am coming" yelled Bomber from lounge room. She opened door.  
"You?" she said surprised seeing him.  
"We need to talk. Can I came in?" asked Buffer.  
"Sure." she said and let him through. "Take a sit." she added and placed two beers on the table and sat on the sofa one place far from Buffer. Silent was there couple minutes and no one didn't know what to said. Bomber first broke silent.  
"Well?" she said and looked into him. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"We didn't finished our conversation because you run away." he said.  
"I said all what I had. You are underrestimate me."  
"I am not."  
"Yes you do. I can see it. On every boarding you are telling me what to do, like I don't know..."  
"It is my job, for Christ sake!" said Buffer and lanched himself from sofa.  
"Doing your job Buff you are showing me how I am immature, how I am to young. Like you said today, stupid as Spider." said Bomber and rised too from sofa. Sofa was between Buffer and Bomber and was safe distance between these two.  
"I didn't said it..."  
"Yes you did!" yelled Bomber. "What is point of this conversation anyway?"  
"Bomber I try to fix this up and you are making this harder."  
"I am making this hard?"  
"Yes. I am trying to fix this. To explain you that I worked only my job."  
"Your job is to take care of us all, my job is to save lifes."  
"You desobeyed my order, you almost get Swain killed. You almost get yourself killed."  
"So what? Like someone cares!"  
"I care!" yelled Buffer back.  
"I doubt that! You just care for your carrier. Today that that rescue party went wrong, you could forget on your carrier. I hate you, you are disgusting..." yelled Bomber regreting for these words.  
"That's good, because I can exactly said these to you!" yelled Buffer.  
"Get out!" yelled Bomber.  
"With my pleasure!" said Buffer and pissed went out. Bomber shut the door closed behind him.  
Bomber regret for things what she said to him. She show him one more time how immature she is. She needed to said 'sorry' but again her mouth were quicklier than brain. She never hated him. She never could. Whatever he could done to her or say to her, she wasn't capable to hate him. But she told him that and he said that to her too. Their relationship was worst then ever. He probably hated her. She decided, she is going to find him and to impologise to him. If she couldn't tell him for her feelings and have him on that way, she is gonna be happy to have him as a friend. She took her keys and went out.  
Buffer came home frustrated. He always was calm person, but Bomber always pushed him to his limits. Every day their communication was harder and worse. And her temper didn't make any good. He would lie to himself when he would said he didn't think to kick her out of the ship, but that would be much worse and wouldn't solve every problem. It would just make more of them. How many times he wanted to forgive that he is her divisional officer and year gap between them and tell her all thruth. He put his head in his hands.  
'I need to fix things to her. I need to impologise to her. I overreacted.' thought Buffer and went for a door. When he start to open a door, Bomber was doubting wether she knock or not. When they saw each other, both little bit jumped.  
"Bomber?!"  
"Buff?!" said both surprised to see that other.  
"What are you doing here? Come in." asked Buffer.  
"I wanted to said..." said Bomber when she entered in his house and sat on the sofa.  
"Me too..." Bomber waved with hand and made him to shut up.  
"I want to impologise for my behaviour. I know that I made big mestake and I am regreting for that. Later I get offended with your tone and with calling me stupid. Much smaller things made me pissed so... Anyway I am sorry. I just want to you forget on one moment that..."  
"That?" asked Buffer when she stoped talking.  
"Nothing. This was all what I wanted to say. Have a good night." she said.  
"I am sorry too for my behaviour." he said.  
"Then we are good?"  
"Yes we are" said Buffer. Bomber rised and went for a door. Buffer walked behind her. 'Now or never' she thought. She turned around, leaned in and put a gentle kiss on Buffer's lips. She turned to left. She opened door and in that moment Buffer took her for an arm and pull her closer to him. They kissed, gentle but very passionate. He closed door and pinned them by it. Still kissing, Bomber was unbottoming his shirt, while he picked her up and carried her in his room. When they entered in his room, he put her back on her feet.  
"You sure you want this?" he whishpered while he was unbottoming her dress.  
"I can't be more sure than I am." she said and kissed edge of his lips.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." he said and kissed her neck.  
"I know" she said but moved her head back to give him better access.  
"But I can't help myself." he said by her ear, his breathe was hot and went down to her spin.  
"Me neither." she said back, putting his shirt off.  
"Nobody is not going to know Rebecca."  
"I agree Pete" she said and kissed him. He putt her dress off. Soon after they were without clothes in the bed, making slow, but passionate love.  
"I love you Rebecca" whishpered Buffer.  
"I love you too Pete" whishpered Bomber.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** so this is it. If you want sequel write in comments. I will see what I can to do. I promise I will finish my other stories soon. I hope you enjoyed in this one. Review and enjoy.


End file.
